Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth
by RoboticApplesauce
Summary: Organization XIII has been defeated. But the Darkness now spreads, and the only hope for peace is Ansem's last hidden file.  A story about a new Organization. Main character is an OC but Sora is heavily involved. Rated M for combat and character death.


Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth

By RoboticApplesauce

Prologue

The trio walked down the white walkway, with footsteps echoing off the walls which towered on either side of the group. Each had a look of resolve contoured to their face's, a side effect of constantly fighting an enemy with an animal instinct to never give in even as ones comrades fell dead beside them.

After the fall of Organization XIII, the long battle over the kingdom hearts that had taken the lives of too many, both human and otherwise, eventually had come to a head in the battle against Xehanort. Many had helped to pave the way for the final battle but the ones who finalized the victory were Riku, a wielder of darkness who had defeated the evil in his heart, and Sora, a nonchalant boy who was chosen by the keyblade for the light in his heart(1). The two had fought Xehanort with everything they had, unleashing the full might of the keyblade to end the fight. The two eventually escaped the realm of darkness that had been their battleground and returned home to live their lives in peace away from conflict.

At least that is what they had presumed.

It has been two years since the Battle of the World That Never Was. Although the nobodies and heartless had lost their leadership and strategy they were not beaten, not by any means. In fact once left to their own devices they poured out of the darkness like a swarm. Although the heroes might have been able to contain the heartless alone, the combination of the unrelenting heartless and the crafty nobodies had made not only a massive force but a strong one as well.

A culmination of heroes, warriors, mercenaries, soldiers, and anyone who would arm themselves to protect their world had joined in an unnamed alliance. With a council formed by the worlds chosen leaders to speak for them. At its head were the leaders of the largest worlds, those with the most strength and the most to lose, among which were Radiant Garden, Disney Castle, Atlantica, Wonderland, and the Land of Dragons. Although every world had the same value in any decisions made, these worlds had the largest and most powerful forces to fight with, therefor they understood the war and what must be done to survive more than the others. All decisions were made in Disney Castle, in which our three heroes(2) are now about to enter the council room.

{Back to the present}

Sora burst into the council room, his eyes showing that this was one of the times he was taking something seriously, which had sadly become more common in the recent years. At sixteen he still managed to be imposing and inspirational at the same time(3). The council turned in surprise, Sora had befriended most of them at some point but the look in his eyes was anything but friendly.

"Sora, what'ya need?" smiled King Mickey among the leaders of the other worlds.

"Yes my dear boy, what ever do you need?" added Merlin leader of Hallow Bastion.

Sora looked at them each while he said, "This has gone on for too long, this whole war, too many have lost not only their lives but their hearts."

He said this and everyone new that it should be taken as truth, Sora and his partners had been traveling the front line since the war begin and had seen much of its damage, entire cities and mountains eaten by massive beasts of darkness.

A few of the Council who were not as friendly with Sora started to

role their eyes as they all knew. Sora's interruption was going to involve another rant against the war from another person who doesn't understand what was at stake.

However many of the leaders leaned closer, knowing that this would be important. A certain person had been killed during the war(4) and since then all Sora had been looking for had been a way to end the war. He had been to the end of worlds and back even into the Darkness once or twice, it had been opened during the war through the sheer force of the heartless and nobodies forcing their way through.

Sora closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. "The answer has been there the whole time," he smiled sadly to himself. "and it took us this long for one of us figure it out." He stopped smiling and looked up, "None of you are going to like what I'm going to say but I need to. We, no I, did something to start this; I ended something that held back the darkness. I don't regret it, but I can fix it."

Sora pulled out a yellow file filled with only a few dozen pieces of paper. "This is it, the last file of Ansem the Wise." He opened it up and smiles. "That old coot was smarter than anyone thought. He figured out that he couldn't destroy kingdom hearts in time, he figured it all out."Sora looked up with one hand in the air and turned. "He predicted all of this! He knew all of this would happen, so all the time he had left, every bit of it, he tried every solution until he found one that would work and that we could understand and finish on our own."

He put the file on the table that sat between the councilors.

"This file is small, but Ansem put it so far in the Darkness that not a speck of light could shine. It was inside his sanctuary, where he spent some of his last days making sure this would work."

Sora turned to his partners, "Kairi, Riku please give them the rest." He turned back. "Here is a copy for each of you, Ansem's final gift; the end-of-worlds plan."

Each of the Councilors was given and read a file(except Simba who had it read to him)after which they either stared at Sora blankly or knitted their brows coming to terms with it.

The King looked at Sora, his gaze switching between confused, sad, and angry. "Sora, I know how much you've gone through since she(5) died, but to even suggest this..."

Merlin looked sadly at the King, "I'm sorry you majesty but I agree with Sora, this may give all those souls out there their only chance." He looked to the rest of the councilors, "I call a vote, who is against?" Micky, Tarzan, and Beast raised their hands, no others.

Micky flashed a look of disdain before going back to his stoic calm and sighed. "All stand!" Each councilor stood in his/her perspective spot and looked toward the King mouse at its head. Micky's voice boomed through the chamber with no hint of happiness in it's tone, "With this Vote we hereby pass the Rebirth contingency!"

All councilors sat down together, but not before Beast growled just barely loud enough for them to here,

", and may our decedents forgive us."

Hello People! I wrote this on a whim, but I _will _be writing more. Read #4 or I will find you!

-1- For those of you who have done their research on the relationship of Sora, Ventus, and to a certain extent Roxas, you already know that situation and I wont go into it that much as this story isn't centered on that. However I get some demands for it I _may_ right a fanfic about about that.

-2- Riku and Kairi teamed up once the war started

-3- He's wearing the cloths from KH2 but has some lean muscle and is about 5'10, everyone else looks the same unless I say otherwise.

-4- Guess who the one who died is! Get it right, you get a cookie _and_ I'll mention you in the next episode.

-5- Hint,hint #4


End file.
